1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector for use with telephones, computers, computer disc drives, and the like type of electronic apparatus, and more specifically to an improved type connector which enables double locking, reduced thickness of the female housing, increased resistance to electromagnetic noise and simple construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature type modular male/female type connectors offer various merits and have found use in telephone connections and the like. However, in the case of vehicular telephones, the construction illustrated in FIG. 1 has exhibited the drawback that a lock lever L/L on the male member sometimes cones out of engagement with the corresponding structure in the female housing when subject to external forces and vibration and thus does not not exhibit the required level of reliability.
FIG. 2 shows a second type of prior art connector. This type of so called EMI type connector enables a higher number of connections to be established and which is able to shut out electromagnetic wave noise. However, with this type of connector, in order to avoid the shape of the female housing becoming irregular, the thickness of the same met be increased.
JP-A-59-198675 discloses a connector construction of the above mentioned nature. However, this type of connector features a very large number of components and thus tends to be excessively costly.